In the past year considerable progress has been made in refining the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) image equipment to the point where it has produced images of resolution 0.7 mm., in 3 mm. thick phantoms, in 77 seconds. Both the sensitivity and the speed of data processing (under 3 seconds for an entire image) are unmatched in any other instrument. Images were produced with a technique unique to this laboratory (rotating frame zeugmatography) which shows enormous potential, both in terms of versatile performance and economy. The method requires neither gradient coils nor costly switched power supplies, and the machine can be operated with a stabilizer and field frequency lock. It thus has relative immunity to the movement of ferrous objects nearby. Basic research has been performed on improvement of sensitivity for the technique of NMR imaging in general, and a probe system has been developed (for use in high field, superconducting installations) which uses 50% less radio frequency power and which delivers 40% better sensitivity. During the year, the research group has been active in educating and assisting the Radiology Department of the Clinical Center in preparation for the installation of a commercial imaging machine. Future research will concentrate on improving our slice selection techniques, on obtaining three dimensional and flow images and on applying our experience to the commercial instrument in a clinical setting.